Whisper
by BioChick
Summary: When a twist of fate seperates Kagome and InuYasha, will he do what his heart tells him... or continue his life without her?
1. Calm before the storm

Chapter 1

A slap resounded across the field. InuYasha stood with his head to the side, a red hand print visible against his cheek. Kagome shook with fury and with the unshed tears gathering, she stormed to the old well.

Sango and Miroku watched as their friend disappeared over the side of the well. Miroku turned to where InuYasha was standing only to find him gone.

"I wonder how long she will be gone this time."

Miroku shook his head at Sango's musing. "One can never be certain with those two. However, this is the first time she has slapped him."

Sango sighed. "You make a good point. I hope she comes back soon."

* * *

Kagome slammed the door to her room, ignoring her mother's questions and her brother's shout of surprise as she stormed past them. Locking her door and flinging herself onto her bed, she finally let out the tears that had gathered in the Feudal Era.

_"That stupid jerk! I can't believe he said that to me! He knows that I can't do all the things that Kikyou used to do."_

Sobbing into her pillow, Kagome didn't notice the sound of her mother quietly walking away. Sighing, Kaiyo moved into the kitchen. Souta came up to her, placing a glass of water in front of her.

Kaiyo nodded her thanks and took a small sip of the refreshing liquid. "Can I tell her yet, Mom?"

"No. She is too upset, most likely over InuYasha. Give her some time, we will tell her eventually."

"But Mom," Souta began.

Kaiyo shook her head. "No. I don't want her to know yet."

Groaning, Souta conceded. "Ok. I won't tell her."

"Thanks honey. I love you," she said, kissing her son on his forehead.

* * *

"Kagome! Time to get up! We are going to your Aunt Suki's now!"

Kagome moaned and glanced at her clock. _"Normal people shouldn't have to get up this early. InuYasha didn't even…"_

She stopped that thought before it could go any further. She had just finished crying over him and it would do her no good to start up again. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and dressed in a warm pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

It had been three days since they had the fight and she didn't have the strength to forgive him just yet. She couldn't fool herself for long, she knew herself too well. _"I love him too much to let a silly little fight get in the way of our friendship. Even though he doesn't love me, I still can't stand to be apart from him for too long."_

Walking into the kitchen, Kagome forced a small smile onto her face, grabbing the toast as it sprung out of the toaster. "Mom, make sure to leave that note in case InuYasha comes to look for me. I don't want him going out into the city when he finds me not here."

_"Although, I doubt he will come looking for me. The last thing he would do is come to apologize…"_

"Sure thing sweetie. Go get Souta and get yourselves into the car. We don't want to be late," Kaiyo said over her shoulder.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen and out into the courtyard. She found her younger brother by the Goshinboku, staring into its branches. "Hey Souta, time to get into the car!"

Souta jumped slightly at the sound of her voice, but recovered quickly and replied, "Okay sis! Be right there!"

He watched as Kagome made her way to their car. Sighing, he noted how she had lost the spring in her step and how she had a depressed air about her. "Hey InuYasha, I don't know if you can here me in the Feudal Era, but come get Kagome. Don't let her leave. If she gets into the car, she will never come back. She loves you. Please."

Turning away from the tree, he walked over to the car and climbed in beside his sister. "Hey Kagome?"

Kagome turned toward him confused. "Yea? What is it?"

Souta looked out his window, a blush settling over his cheeks. "I know you probably don't want to talk about this yet, but why did you leave to Feudal Era?"

"You guessed right. I don't want to talk about it yet. I will tell you when we get back, okay?" Kagome answered, looking out her own window now.

Nodding, Souta said, "Okay. Sorry I asked." Leaning over to Kagome, he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Kags."

Kagome smiled. Wrapping her arms around Souta, she replied, "I love you too squirt."

Giggling as Souta punched her and pouted at the nickname, Kagome sighed and looked up at the Goshinboku. _"I hope you stay in the Feudal Era while I'm gone InuYasha. I don't want you to worry too much about your fragile 'shard detector.'"

* * *

_

Kagome yawned as she opened her eyes. Rubbing the side of her face that had been pressed up against the cold glass window, she looked around her. Souta was asleep on his side of the car, Grandpa was looking at a piece of paper which Kagome figured to be directions of some sort, and her mom was driving.

"Hey Mom? Shouldn't we have been at Aunt Suki's house by now?" Kagome asked, smothering another yawn with her right hand.

Kaiyo glanced back at her daughter, sighing. "Well, I guess this would be as good a time as any to tell you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Tell me what?"

"We aren't going to Aunt Suki's house. We are moving to Osaka. We sold the house and your grandfather sealed up the well. It is time for you to start facing reality again and to focus on your schooling instead of a silly little hunt for a broken jewel."

"What? How can you say that?" Kagome leaned forward as far as she could with the seatbelt restraining her. "The search isn't just a 'silly little hunt'! It is really important that we find all the jewel shards! You didn't even give me a chance to tell InuYasha or the others!"

Kaiyo shushed her. "Stop it. You know as well as I do that if we had told you, you would have come back saying that you would be staying in the Feudal Era. You basically live there now; I have no idea who you are anymore!"

Slamming her fist against her window, Kagome said, "That is not your decision to make! I have a major part in the search for the jewel. Without me, their whole world will have to surrender to Naraku. You can't just take me away!"

"Well, I have. So don't complain anymore. I have made my decision as a mother to take care of my daughter and what is best for you right now is to finish high school. It is not your responsibility to take care of the Sacred Jewel and I will not have you endangering your life anymore."

Kagome sat back and stared out her window. The rolling country met her gaze and she felt tears gathering as she realized that she would not be able to see InuYasha or Sango or Miroku ever again. _"They were my second family. How can I live without them?"_

Souta sat still, his eyes remaining closed. He didn't want to look at his sister, knowing that she would be heartbroken at learning the truth. He didn't know how his mom could be so cold-hearted when it came to Kagome and her quest. Even though he was only 12, he still knew the importance of his sister's role.

Glancing out his window, the darkness settling in on the country, he realized that this would be a rough time for Kagome. He silently vowed to make sure that she had the best life a teenage girl her age could have.

* * *

Pacing in front of the well, InuYasha growled. Shippo sighed. "Just go back, apologize, and bring Kagome back. We all know you miss her!"

InuYasha stopped pacing long enough to throw a punch at the kit's head. "I won't go and apologize like some week human! It was her fault anyway."

Miroku stepped up beside the irate hanyou. "Actually, it was quite obviously your fault. You should go and apologize at least so we can get started on the search for the Jewel shards again."

Sango nodded from her position on the other side of the well. InuYasha 'Keh'ed' and said, "Fine. If you all want her back so bad, I'll go get her."

Jumping over the side of the well, InuYasha disappeared from sight. Miroku slumped his shoulders with relief. "Finally! I was worried that he was going to wait for another three days before going to get her."

Smiling, Sango walked around to Miroku. "I'm just glad that Kagome will be back with us soon. Although, I hope she hasn't completely forgiven him yet, the jerk!"

Laughing Miroku turned and started the walk back to the village. "Let's go see if Kaedae has any stew left. I'm starving!"

* * *

InuYasha landed on the hard ground of the present day well, but stopped his jump when he noticed that the well house was darker than usual. _"Hmm, that's weird. I don't think that the well should be this dark."_

Although it was noticeably darker, InuYasha had no trouble seeing. His hanyou eyes adapted well to the dark and he could see that the well was covered. Narrowing his eyes, he growled and bent his knees, readying himself to jump.

Banging against the top of the well, he fell back to the ground. Feeling the time slip pull him back through, he jumped out of the well in the Feudal Era. "Dammit!"

Growling to himself, InuYasha leaped over the side of the well and felt the damp ground in Kagome's time. Looking up, InuYasha noticed the covering over the well. _"She must really be mad at me if she blocked up the well."_

Contrary to popular belief, InuYasha actually learns from most of his mistakes. Instead of jumping out of the well, he tried climbing. Once he reached the top, he braced one leg on the south side of the well and the other on the north side of the well. He placed both hands on the cover and pushed. The cover flew off with a large boom. Dust billowed up from the place where the lid landed, covering the entire room.

InuYasha stomped out of the well, intent on finding Kagome. He leaped up to Kagome's window and looked inside. What he saw pulled on his heartstrings. Kagome's entire room was bare, not a thing left inside. He didn't see her bed with her pink comforter that smelled so much like her. He didn't see her desk, littered with forgotten homework.

Swallowing hard, InuYasha went to the kitchen, jumping down from Kagome's window and going in through the front door. The rest of the house was in the same state as Kagome's room. He walked over to the ice box where Kagome's family kept all the food and looked inside. It was completely empty except for one box of Ramen. Attached to the box of noodles was a note, written in elegant script.

Picking up the note, he sniffed it. It smelled of Mrs. Higurashi. Turning it over, InuYasha read what she had written.

_InuYasha,_

_I know you must be very confused by this point. I left this note_

_for you because I feel that you do care about my daughter. We_

_have moved to Osaka, a city many miles away. I made a tough_

_decision as a mother to take Kagome away from the well and_

_the quest for the Sacred Jewel. I do not believe that she is that_

_important and I will not have her endangering her life anymore._

_If you love her, come get her. If you want to see her every time_

_you wake up, every morning, then come say that to her face._

_She loves you, so much that it hurts me to see her come back_

_time after time so heartbroken. You need to make your decision. _

_Finish the quest with her or without._

_I did not want to do this. But I could not deal with the hurt that _

_my daughter has been suffering because of you._

_Kaiyo Higurashi_

InuYasha couldn't believe it. He reread the note, hoping that he was imagining it. With wide eyes, he sank slowly to the floor. "She's… gone."

Grabbing the pack of Ramen, he left the Higurashi household and made his way back to the well. He felt displaced from his body, like he was watching what he was doing through someone else's eyes. Jumping back through the well, he started to walk. He was surprised to look up and see that he made it back to Kaedae's hut in a manner of minutes.

Miroku stepped out of the hut, jumping a bit when he saw InuYasha. "So how did it go, my friend?" Looking around the hanyou, he frowned. "Where is Lady Kagome? Didn't she come back with you?"

InuYasha shook his head. Not trusting himself to speak, he withdrew the note from his haori and shoved it at the monk while he went inside the hut. He couldn't make himself read it again. Sitting with his back resting against the wall, he gathered Tessusaiga to him and stared at the wall in front of him.

Shippo, surprised at the spacey hanyou, went over and hit him on the head. When InuYasha didn't react like he usually did, with curses and violence, Shippo shivered and walked over to Sango.

Miroku came in a moment later, the note in his hand. Sitting heavily next to Sango, he handed the note off. Once she had finished reading it, her eyes were wide and filled with unshed tears. Looking up at InuYasha, she threw a rock at his head.

When InuYasha looked over toward her, she said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her."

InuYasha continued to look blankly at her. She sighed, annoyed at the fact that he was so dense that she had to explain. "We all know you love her and it says here that she loves you, although we could have told you that months before. So what is stopping you from going to get her?"

Raising a clawed hand, he pointed at the note. "Didn't you read all of it? She goes back to her time heartbroken because of me. I cause her too much pain. She deserves better than me and where she is, she will finally get it."

Standing, he looked at his friends. "Let me know if you hear any shard rumors." And with that, he walked out of the hut. Sango looked over at Miroku.

"We can't let him do this. He has to go get her. You know it as well as I do."

Miroku nodded. "I know that. He needs to learn for himself that he can't live without her." Sighing he added, "I just hope he learns quicker than we give him credit for."

To Be Continued. . .


	2. Unexpected help

Chapter 2

In the dark of the night, a small furry child walked out to a holy place. A large tree resided there, called the God Tree. This child was not there to see the tree, though. He was there to talk to the tree's occasional ornament, an inu-hanyou whose only thoughts were of a girl from the future.

"InuYasha, are you there?" the young child called up to the highest branches, straining to see what the human eye couldn't.

"What do you want Shippo?" a gruff voice floated down to the child's ears.

Shippo shifted nervously. He then began to climb the tree, hoping to reach InuYasha before he became angry. When he reached the branch that InuYasha was sitting on, he paused to catch his breath.

"You should be sleeping back at Kaedae's," InuYasha said without turning to face the kitsune.

"I want you to go get Kagome," Shippo blurted out.

InuYasha's face hardened. "Not happening runt."

Shippo started to feel his eyes burn with the appearance of tears. He crawled closer to InuYasha and softly said, "Please Papa, bring Mama back."

InuYasha swiftly turned and picked up the kit. "What did you call me?" He meant for the statement to be filled with anger, but it was filled with an unknown emotion.

Tears flowed freely down Shippo's face. "I want you to go get Kagome."

"That's not what I asked you."

Looking off to the side, Shippo said, "I called you Papa."

InuYasha blinked. "Why?"

Shifting nervously, he explained, "When you saved me from the Thunder Brothers, I thought of you more as my brother. But as you and Kagome got closer and we got to know each other, I started calling you Papa in my head. You really do act like my father did, all arrogant and powerful." Shippo hiccupped, a result of the powerful crying he had done.

InuYasha set the kit down, staring off into the trees. He felt small arms reach around his arm and he jumped. Looking down, he saw that Shippo was hugging him. Nuzzling his face into the fire rat haori, Shippo's shoulders shook with sobs.

Shifting on the branch, InuYasha sighed. Taking Shippo, he lifted him up so that they were eye to eye. "Listen here runt, I can't go get Kagome. She doesn't want to be here or she wouldn't have left."

Shippo shook his head. "How do you know? She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye. You know that!" Fury overtook the kit and he started to flail his arms, kicking and biting.

InuYasha merely sat and held the kit at arm's length until he tired himself out.

"I want her to be happy. If she were happy, she wouldn't have left. You are too young to understand." He looked Shippo in the eyes, which was a bad idea since the kit's eyes were wide with innocence and wet with unshed tears.

Shippo hung from InuYasha's hand for a moment before he gathered the courage to whisper, "Will you at least go back for me? To have her come back here to say goodbye to me, to everyone? All I want is to see her one last time."

Sighing, InuYasha placed Shippo on the branch. "Fine, I will bring her back if she wants to come, to say goodbye. Now, go back to the hut and sleep."

Grinning, Shippo ran up to InuYasha, hugged his neck and said, "Thank you Papa."

Before InuYasha could react, Shippo was down the tree and out of sight. Resting his back against the trunk, InuYasha looked up to the moon, thinking about the next day.

---------------------------

Kagome woke up when the sun's rays fell across her eyes. Sitting up and rubbing her cheek where the cold glass window of the car stuck to it, she glanced around her. Souta was asleep in the seat next to her and Grandpa was snoring up in the front.

The car rolled to a stop in front of a massive house. Kagome gasped at the magnitude of it. The walkway wound through an overgrown garden up to the wrap-around porch which attached itself to the faded blue house. It was four stories tall with a tower on the north side. The windows were black and dirty, revealing nothing about the interior of the house.

Kaiyo placed the car in park and popped the trunk. Without facing Kagome, she said, "Help me bring the bags into the house."

Kagome, still furious with her mother, did not respond, but hurled herself out of the car and into the garden. After she was certain that her mother would not be able to find her, Kagome slowed to a walk. Admiring the flowers around her, she nearly missed the small doorway in the midst of the bushes and ivy.

It was an old wooden door with an old steel lock with rust overtaking its body. Brushing aside some leaves, Kagome attempted to break the lock. Bracing herself, she yanked hard and fell back on the ground.

The lock dissolved in her hand, the years of rain and snow taking its toll. Brushing her jeans off, she pushed the door open. Kagome's jaw dropped as she took in the courtyard. Huge flat stones made up the walkway that led to various benches, fountains, and statues.

Slowly strolling through the courtyard, she was amazed at the craftsmanship she saw. Statues of warriors in armor and princesses in their dresses were placed at random intervals around the fountain in the center of the yard.

Kagome was enthralled by the fountain. Moving forward, she reached her hand out to run it over the smooth stones.

"Kagome!"

She jumped as her brother's voice caught her attention. A strong desire to keep this place secret filled her and she ran out the door, closing it behind her. Walking further up, she found her brother searching for her in the bushes.

Sneaking up behind him, Kagome gave a shove, sending Souta flying headfirst into the bush. Angry mumblings were thrown into the air as Souta pulled himself out. "This is the thanks I get for coming to get you! Next time I will let you stay lost."

Kagome laughed at her brother's pout. Ruffling his hair she said, "Thanks squirt. I get dibs on the tower."

Souta gaped, his mouth flapping open. "That is so not fair! C'mon, Kagome!"

Running down the path, Kagome stuck her tongue out. Laughing, the siblings ran to the house to pick out their rooms.

---------------------------

The sun shone brightly through the canopy as InuYasha walked to the well. He was lost in thought as he neared the clearing, explaining why he didn't hear the monk until he was right next to him.

"So, what is your plan of action, InuYasha?"

The hanyou barely managed to keep from jumping out of surprise. Instead, he just growled at the monk.

"None of your damn business, Miroku."

Miroku sighed. "Well, I just wanted to tell you: good luck."

With that final statement, the monk walked away, back to the village. InuYasha grunted. "Damn monk, doesn't know what he's saying."

Growling, InuYasha jumped into the well, feeling the familiar pull of the magic bringing him to the time that he hated so much. Walking through the courtyard of the deserted shrine, InuYasha paused at the base of the Goshinboku tree.

He brought his hand up to gently caress the spot where the arrow had pinned him, his eyes going soft at the memory of meeting Kagome. "_Of course, I wanted to kill her, but I won't focus on that right now."_

"Hey! Get away from there!"

InuYasha jumped, landing in a crouch behind the tree's massive trunk. Glancing around the side, he saw one of Kagome's friends running toward him. 'What was her name…? Edi? Eki? I'll just wait for her to introduce herself.'

"I know you're there! I want to know why you're trespassing on shrine grounds!"

He was about to step out when he remembered that his ears weren't covered. "Shit," he whispered to himself.

The young woman stiffened. "I heard that! I know you are there. If you come out I won't call the police!"

'Police?' InuYasha sighed, calling out, "I am Kagome's friend. I just came to see her."

"You know Kagome? Then why are you hiding behind the tree?"

"You startled me. How was I supposed to react?"

To his surprise, the schoolgirl blushed and apologized. "I'm sorry, but Kagome moved. Her mother came to pull her out of school a few weeks ago. Said something about Kagome's health and needing fresher air."

As InuYasha crouched behind the Goshinboku, a plan formed in his mind. He knew that this world was too complicated and that it would take him forever to try to find Kagome by himself. He took a deep breath and said to the girl, "Do you want to go see Kagome?"

"You know where she is? Her mom didn't leave a new address, which I thought was suspicious, but everyone else thought that I was crazy…"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'This girl rambles worse than Kagome does.'

"Yea, whatever. Listen, I want to go find Kagome, but I will need your help. I'm going to step out from behind the tree. Please don't yell or scream."

He stood up and walked out to face the girl. She stood for a moment, taking in his appearance, from his white hair and dog ears to the red haori he wore. "So you are the mighty InuYasha? It's nice to finally meet you face to face. My name is Eri; I am one of Kagome's school friends."

InuYasha froze in shock as Eri stuck out her hand. "How do you know who I am?"

Eri rolled her eyes. "Please. Kagome talks about you all the time. Plus, I overheard her grandfather yelling once about a demon when I was over at the house a while ago." Smirking, she reached out to grab his hand. Shaking it, she let his hand fall limply back to his side and turned to walk inside.

Pausing to look over her shoulder, she called out, "Aren't you coming to find Kagome? There isn't any time to waste!"

Shaking his head, InuYasha followed the girl, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

--------------------------------

Two hours and three Ramen cups later, InuYasha was sitting on the floor in Kagome's living room, staring at a map that Eri had brought out of her pocket.

"I figured you would be coming to look for her so I brought this to help you. I, thankfully, am on a school break so I can go with you. I told my parents that I was going to visit Kagome, so it all works out."

Pointing her index finger on the map where a red X was marked, she said, "This is the shrine. Do you have any idea where they moved to?"

InuYasha nodded, remembering the note attached to the Ramen cup. "Her mom said Osaka."

Eri gasped. "I had no idea," she trailed off. Thinking for a moment, she snapped her fingers. "I got it! We will take the train to the main city of Osaka and continue our search from there."

"How big is the city?"  
Faltering, Eri laughed. "Oh, it's not that big. It's just a couple thousand people, much smaller than Tokyo."

She laughed, causing the hanyou to scoot away slowly, fearing for the girl's sanity. Waving her hand, she continued. "Well, you should be able to sniff her out. That will help greatly if you can smell where she has been, then we can follow her trail to her house."

InuYasha watched as Kagome's friend folded up the map to focus on the city of Osaka. She muttered to herself and drew a plan of action for when they got to the city. "Why aren't you scared of me?"

Eri looked up. "Why? Should I be scared of you?"

Blinking, InuYasha answered, "Well, most sane humans are scared of demons. You didn't even flinch."

Looking down guiltily, Eri was silent. InuYasha was about to leave when she started softly, "Kagome confided in me once. It was about 4 months ago; she had come back to school for a long time and I asked her if she wanted to sleep over at my house."

InuYasha remembered that fight. Kagome was so upset she stayed on this side of the well for 2 weeks. It was about Kouga, the wolf having come to claim Kagome yet again. They fought and he injured the wolf demon seriously. Kagome had run over to the flea-bag, cleaning and dressing the wounds before coming over to yell at him. He said some very untrue things, his anger at Kagome's care ruling over his common sense.

"_How could you hurt him so badly? I should have used 'it' to stop you."_

"_Well, why don't you use it now? I bet Kikyou wouldn't have hesitated. Keh, you're just a pathetic __little shard detector who doesn't know when to keep her fucking mouth shut! Run over to your lover before he leaves, I'm sure he won't be happy to have you over here with me for too long."_

InuYasha winced at the memory. He didn't mean any of what he said. The look on her face almost sent him to his knees begging for her forgiveness. He looked up when Eri cleared her throat.

"She agreed and we spent the night watching movies and playing games. Then we went to bed and she confided in me. She told me about your 'quest' and how she travels to the past." Glancing up at him, he was surprised to see anger in her eyes.

"She told me what you said to her, how cruel you were when she helped the wolf demon. I can't believe you did that!"

He lowered his eyes, unable to keep contact with her brown eyes. "But she also told me how she had forgiven you." This caught his attention. His ears swiveled to focus on the girl. "She told me how kind you were when you had time alone, how you protected her with your life several times, how you really weren't that bad when you were by yourself, and how much she loved you."

InuYasha froze, his heart stopped beating for the second after Eri revealed that. Somehow, having her say it had more meaning, hit deeper in his heart then reading it in the note her mother left. Eri stood up and squatted in front of the hanyou. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she forced him to look at her.

"I don't know how you feel about her or how deep your connection is, but I do know this. She loves you with her entire being, her heart and soul, and nothing would have kept her from returning to you if she had any control over it. She had no idea that her family was moving. I talked to her the day before they left. Her mother told her that they were going to visit an aunt. She did not leave you willingly. Will you be able to put that aside and do what it takes to bring her back?"

InuYasha was silent. He knew the girl wanted an answer from him, a declaration of love to the miko from the future. He also knew that he couldn't give it. "I don't love her. I only want her back to have her help finish the quest. After the Jewel is complete then she'll come back here and live her life."

He stood up, breaking off Eri's rejection of his answer. "Finish what we need to do to find her. We leave tonight."

--------------------------------

InuYasha watched the sun setting behind the shrine from his spot in the braches of Goshinboku. The door to the shrine opened, revealing Kagome's friend. She was dressed warmly, carrying a big yellow bag on her back. It was worn and dirty, one of the straps was falling off. Leaping down and startling Eri, InuYasha took the bag from her.

"This is Kagome's bag."

Eri nodded. "I found it in the trash when I came over the other day. It seems like her mother didn't want any reminders of her trips through the well. It was still in pretty good condition so I took it."

InuYasha didn't reply, only gave the bag back and started walking toward the shrine steps. He stopped when the hat was placed on his head. "I don't think so."

He turned to look at the girl. She was holding a pair of pants and a shirt, along with sock and shoes. "If I'm going into a strange city I don't want to be the center of unnecessary attention. You're going to change into modern clothes."

Growling softly, he replied, "And what if I don't want to?"  
Eri stared him down. "I don't really care what you want. If we get to the city and her mom sees us because we stand out like a sore thumb, what do you think she will do? Keep Kagome away from wherever we are searching and you won't get a scent trail. Then you'll have to finish your quest without her."

Grumbling, InuYasha took the clothes from her and went inside the shrine to change. He came back out several minutes later, dressed in his modern clothes and stuffed his feet into the shoes. Smiling, Eri chattered like she was oblivious to the hanyou's foul mood. "I'm glad the clothes fit you. I was a little worried, but Kagome said you were the same size as my brother so…"

Sighing, InuYasha prepared himself for a _very_ long trip.

To Be Continued. . .

**A/N: This is just the beginning of this story, that's why the chapters are not as long as some of you may like, though I am proud to say that this one is a full page longer than the last one. I know it has been awhile since I updated my stories, but life comes at you fast and before I knew it, 2 years had gone by without my even thinking about FanFiction. I am back now, for a little while and I hope to be updating regularly. I hope you are enjoying this story so far, feel free to review! I would prefer that you don't flame, that makes me angry and unwilling to write.**


End file.
